unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fran (Frankensteins Monster)
"GRRRRR -AHHHHHH!" For today let me introduce to you Viktor Frankenstein creation aka Frankensteins Monster. Appearence Fran is noted to be the lovely young girl wearing a bridal gown tho her hair covers her eyes and so it becomes hard to see her eyes. Personality Personality wise Fran mainly speaks in grunts or nods, this being because of her ability Mad Enhancement. Unlike most berserkers she prefers to stay in the garden to pick flowers and or look at the sky, tho she dislikes overly friendly people like Astolfo, btw Fran is very mindful on energy conservation and will turn off any light her master forgot to turn off before leaving a room and or unplug her masters computer History On a dreary night in November Viktor Frankenstein was in his lab working on creating life, he had wanted to create an Adam and Eve, tho upon creating Fran as the Eve factor he had immediately labeled her a monster. A while later after his creation brought to him a gift of entrails Viktor freaked out and had been disassembled and abandoned granted Fran was still alive the entire time and so had reconnected hersef after a while and so had left to enter the outside world and learned all kinds of emotions, but because she did this Fran grew to hate her father Viktor Frankenstein for abandoning her and not creating her a mate that would love her and well as such decided to chase her father through out the world. After catching up to him she yelled "I never wanted to trouble you... but when you created me, you made me as only me. I am all alone, and it's painful... it's agonizing... it hurts. So, please, just one more. Please, create one more of me. If anyone can, it is you. Please... give me a mate." Viktor had outright refused time and time again which caused Fran to go insane and kill anyone associated with her creator. Fran tho had gotten tired of chasing her father tho, she got tired of demanding for him to make her a mate and being denied again so she decided to just take her own life. Abilities Phantasm 1: Bridals chest, a Maidens Chastity This is her first noble phantasm which is her weapon aka the War Hammer Fran is noted as wielding. Phantasm 2: Blasted Tree the Lightning tree of Crucifixion a high energy electrical move were Fran stabs her war hammer into the ground and takes hers and her opponents life using a huge amount of electricity which takes on the form of a tree. Enhancement an ability all Berserkers are noted as having, this ability is a high reward high loss type skill where you get stronger in one area but lose something in return and as such the more its used the less likely the owner can access their Noble Phantasm. Galvanism This ability allows Fran to continuously recycle energy for her lightning attacks. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Medea The Witch